


【蓝洛】陌客带他走

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 我没有完整看过冰火全文，但实在是对蓝礼和百花这对太意难平了，没忍住自己写了点东西。如果有bug，非常欢迎指正。
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	【蓝洛】陌客带他走

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有完整看过冰火全文，但实在是对蓝礼和百花这对太意难平了，没忍住自己写了点东西。如果有bug，非常欢迎指正。

痛，这不是他从小到大第一次受伤，但却是迄今为止他受过最重的伤。

灼烧感，他感受得到皮肤与盔甲的摩擦，自己的躯体似乎化为了一摊血水，即将蒸发殆尽。

他听到了马蹄声，从遥远的地方慢悠悠地行进过来，他睁不开眼睛，却又觉得自己实实在在地看见了在那匹苍白母马上围着兜帽的人，是陌客，死亡与未知，他来了，他要带走自己。

“不要去龙石岛，洛拉斯！”是玛格丽的声音，他想起了她是极力反对自己来龙石岛的。

当自己的死讯传回君临，玛格丽她会很难过的吧，那样甜美的面庞应该永远带着盈盈笑意，别哭啊我的妹妹。

他看到陌客又向他靠近了几步。他现在已经感受不到疼痛了，或许和陌客走并不是一个多糟糕的选择。提利尔家族会通过维拉斯和加兰延续。

维拉斯？高庭？高庭！高庭还等着雷德温舰队去抵抗铁民，维拉斯需要舰队，我不能跟你走，我还有未竟的任务和誓言，我不能就这样离开。

陌客又向他靠近了几步，他的意识进一步消失，他开始觉得陌客不带走自己不会善罢甘休。

他笑了笑，叹了口气，认命地向陌客迈了一步，他感受到了前方刺眼的白茫茫。死亡不是通向黑暗的吗，怎么现在却好像是靠近太阳。

太阳，他又想到了在吊桥上和那个兰尼斯特的对话，蓝礼，我的国王，我的太阳。如果在死亡的尽头，再看你一眼，那我甘之如饴。我现在要来见你了。

我的尸体是会被送回高庭，还是就此在安葬于龙石岛？龙石岛，史坦尼斯，我应该早点杀了他，哪怕有损骑士荣誉，哪怕有污彩虹披风。

没能保护好自己的国王，本就是彩虹护卫的耻辱。这才是我这一生中最深重的罪孽，那么陌客请带我走吧。

蓝礼啊，我终于要来见你了。

他艰难地睁开眼睛，旁边的学士关切地说道，“您醒了，洛拉斯爵士。”

被沸油灼烧过的身体再没可能似从前一般，他的嘴唇干裂且萎缩，吐露着学士看不懂的唇形。

你终究还是没有让我去陪你。


End file.
